


Do It For The Fans!

by My_Lady



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bisexuality, Bottom Ren, Kurosaki Ranmaru Swears, M/M, Ranmaru is secretly kinky, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Lady/pseuds/My_Lady
Summary: Ranmaru is furious to have been partnered with junior idol, Ren, to work on the Academy's first Boys-Love CD. Problem is, is that he likes Ren. Like, really really likes Ren. And Ren, really really likes him. So when recording proves just too close for comfort, the boys find themselves in a situation straight out of the project they are struggling so hard to complete.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Do It For The Fans!

**"You want me to do what?! With who?"** came the enraged sneer of the silver haired idol, Ranmaru Kurosaki, as his mismatched eyes attempted to burn a hole straight through the forehead and brain of his boss, Shining Saotome. Said man, with his aging hairline and bulbous belly, lost his signature, if not rather ridiculous, full toothed grin and in it's place, slid a seriously stern scowl, his brows dipping behind the frame of his glasses, his hands coming up to lace fingers in front of his thinning mouth. 

**"It is an idols jobbb, Mr... Kurosakiii, to capture the hearts of every living soul! The market for BLCDs is booming and we must take control!"** Even in his seriousness, the legendary idol Shining maintained that ridiculous way of speaking, the uneven tone and the stressing of pointless letters and sounds, and it grated against the canal of Ranmaru's ears. So for moment, Ranmaru stood, hulking shoulders taut with tension, string playing fingertips being crushed by his balled fists. 

**"But why _him_?"** he pressed, even if his tone was starting to take on a hopeless, somewhat defeated softness. 

**"Because... Mr Jinguji has taken the crown as the Starish heart-throb, his fieryyy songs and stage presence appeals strongly to both female!... and male fans, alike."** Explained the director, earning an eye roll and scoff from the brewing rocker, both of which went ignored. **" Pluuus! The demand for deep voiced materials is far greater! The pair of youuu will make magic!"**

**"Then let that pompous idiot Camus do it! Or Hijirikawa!"** groaned Ranmaru, grasping for escape that he wasn't sure he would get. The director was silent for a moment, building that little glimmer of hope the younger idol still held, before dashing it with a single shake of his head.

**"This is YOUR task, Mr... Kuro-saki! Now go! Prepare! To make fantasy, reality!"** White teeth glimpsed from between Ranmaru lips as he clenched his jaw, but it was pointless to argue with Shining, so he settled for a huff and turned, storming from the office, the _bang!_ of the office door echoing throughout the immediate hallways.

**" EEEHHHHHH?!"** came the whining sound of question from the shocked face of Syo, the shorter idol frozen midway through painting his nails at the common room table. He wasn't the only one seemingly struck speechless by Ren's casual revelation. Side by side on the longest couch, the pair of blue-haired bandmates, Tokiya and Masato, both looked up from their books to the orange idol, where he was majestically sprawled in an armchair, script in hand.

**"B-L-C-D..."** spelled out the ginger, never paying any of them a glance. **"It's a-"**

**" AAAH! Don't say it, you idiot! We know what it is!"** shrieked the pink idol in horror.

**" Kurusu..."** It was Tokiya who calming spoke up, pinning the distraught looking blonde with a stern gaze. The shorter idol merely gave a whining groan, and chose to concentrate back of his half-finished hand, leaving the blunettes to eye the lounging redhead with suspicion.

**"You don't seem bothered by this, Jinguji?"** Masato pressed, slowly closing the hardcover in his hand, resting it on his thighs. Ren, who's sapphire eyes danced back and forth across the page in hand, neglected to answer, until his lips curled into a cheshire grin at something he read in the material.

**"And why would I? My words of love cast spells on our lady fans, why deny their male counterparts the same luxury?"** he cooed in that caramel tone, closing the script and discarding it to the table between them. To those watching him, the orange idol seemed rather indifferent to his most recent assignment, as he pulled his cellphone out and scrolled through an article of some sort. Tokiya and Masato shared a glance. This time, it was the former HAYATO idol that spoke up.

**"Indeed. But a BLCD is far more, intimate, than pretty words, Jinguji."** came his soft toned reasoning. Ren never looked up from his phone, merely cocked a shoulder in an unphased shrug. Syo, who had moved on to blowing sharp breaths against the drying black paint, shuddered. Silence reigned for a couple more moments, the blunettes watching as Ren got to his feet, stretching out the long lines of his body, before picking up his script and turning away, walking towards what they could only assume, was his room.

**"Are you not going to share with us, whom your co-star will be?"** inquired the Hijirikawa heir impatiently. Secretly, they were all dying to know. Ren came to a slow stop, before glancing over his shoulder, a cerulean eye gleaming with... _something_ , through his styled bangs. For dramatic effect, he hesitated for a moment, sparing the seated trio a gorgeous smile, before letting the name roll of his tongue like melted chocolate.

**" Kurosaki."** and he disappeared from sight, leaving behind a flushing Masato, a paling Tokiya and a horrified Syo.

Recording was scheduled for the following Wednesday, leaving both idols plenty of time to stew and fret over this new venture. Ranmaru was intensely aggressive, warding off all and any with blazing stares and spat words, avoiding the apartment he shared with the rest of Quartet Night like the plague. Reiji had been genuinely excited, offering words of encouragement and praise for Ranmaru's courage, only to receive a banana peel to the face. Ai was of course, unconcerned, saying little more than a list of statistics like the irritating little nerd he was. And Camus, the one Ranmaru had expected sly teasing from, had in fact scolded the silver-haired idol for his obvious displeasure and foul attitude towards the whole thing, once again reciting the meaning of being an idol. _If it wasn't punishable by life in prison, if not execution, Ranmaru would have murdered them all._

In the Academy dormitory, Ren had successfully maintained his mask of complete and utter nonchalance, engaging in casual conversation if it came up, relentlessly torturing Syo with snippets of the script. Now at the sight of the Starish casanova, the pink idol would flee, hands clamped tight over his ears. But behind closed doors, when Masato was away working on his own projects, did Ren allow himself to experience his true emotions. _Anything but unaffected, the redhead was totally terrified._ Sweet words and flashed smiles were one thing, but to verbally perform sex... _with Ranmaru of all people?!_ It brought bile rising up his throat at the thought. Of all the idols he could have been paired with, it had to be the one that made Ren suffer hot flashes and butterflies?! No one knew, not even Masato, of his bisexuality. If he were to be honest, he was still suffering from his own confusion. But one thing was for certain, he couldn't deny his attraction to the senior idol. Ask Ren, and he'd be incapable of pointing out exactly what he liked about the older man, but it could be anything from his molasses bass voice, to his powerful body which Ren was disappointed to admit, had never seen bare except for those sleeveless vests. Those arms... the mere thought of them bracketing his head as the rocker moved above him had been the fuel for many a cold showers. Speaking of cold showers, he visibly trembled as the icy water cascaded down his back, his soaked hair clinging to the goosebumps that stood rigid along his shoulders. _Could one drown themselves in a shower? The ginger found it most tempting._

**"Whose stupid idea was this?"** The tech flinched as Ranmaru's booming voiced filled the small studio, coaxing him to stutter around the name of the Director. _Of course it'd been that asshole!_ Only he would find cruel entertainment in forcing the two idols to record the audio in the same studio, at the same fucking time! Ranmaru had been foolish enough to believe that they'd do it in two sessions, one for him, one for Jinguji. They'd never have to see each other. _If he murdered just Camus, would he get a lesser sentence?_ He'd arrived a few minutes early to Studio 4, wanting to get the ordeal out of the way so he could pack up his bass and leave the country, but had been met with a nervous tech informing him that Mr Jinguji hadn't arrived, that they had to wait. _Speak of the devil_ , the studio door opened quietly, and in stepped the notorious redhead, rolled up script in one hand, water bottle in the other. Why did the barely non-teenager have to look so fucking pretty?! What with his long hair pulled up away from his face and neck in a ponytail, the shadows of his collarbones left bare why his v-neck shirt. _Wait, pretty? Where the fuck had that come from?!_ Man, he was so screwed.

**" Kurosaki?"** His name spoken snapped him out of his internal death, head rearing up swiftly to be met with a rather embarrassed looking Jinguji. 

Ren blinked at the thunder faced idol, who until just now, had been glaring at some unfortunate spot on the floor. Those intensely odd eyes burned back into his, causing heat to prick at the nape of his neck, until he looked away and to the tech who he was sure, had just been at the receiving end of Ranmaru's wrath. **"There must be a mix up, the email said 3pm."** Ren inquired, glancing at the clock on the wall, just in time to see the digits flash from 2:59pm to 3:00pm. To his right, Ranmaru scoffed. 

**"There's no mix up, idiot. We're recording together."** the older idol growled in irritation, as he reached a strong pale hand to snatch up his headphones, roughly positioning them over his head. Ren felt his stomach drop to his knees and snapped his attention from Kurosaki back to the tech, who barely offered a timid nod. _He knew he should have tried drowning by shower!_

**"Well..."** he cleared his voice, grappling for the courage that seemed keen to leak out of his feet, Ren schooled his features back into their usually charming grin, sliding into position behind the metal podium and microphone, placing his script before him and turning what he hoped was a convincing gaze on his senior. **"Let's give the fans what they want."**

The first part of the recording went by with relative ease, as all it was just the short, scene setting storyline. _A young apprentice who's hired to work under his older brothers domineering best friend._ So far, it'd had been mostly casual dialogue, with only a handful of character notes on the other. During the hour, Ranmaru hadn't so much as glanced at Ren, even when both idols were left standing to sip their waters as the tech and his secondhand revised the material. At one point, the young brunette had insisted Ren soften his tone a touch, when describing the way Kurosaki's character, _Tatsuhisa_ , looked at him with _"eyes that made his skin feel hot"_. Ren had nodded briskly, hoping the flush brought on by the sense of familiarity went unnoticed under the weird studio lighting. Ranmaru found relative comfort in his lines, normally praise followed up with a heated criticism. He was sure he'd cracked something in his hand from the sheer force of him balling it into a fist at his side, when he had to comment on how he could find _"Junichi"_ something better to do with his mouth. 

Now, with the scene set, they turned their script to the dreaded third page, which was nothing but a list of prompts for the various sexy sounds, broken up with the random whimpered plea or growled tease. The tech talked them through splitting the page into 5 separate takes, each equivalent to a couple of minutes of audio, to make retakes less of a bother. _Both men inwardly prayed they would only need to record the scene, start to finish, in one go._ As the tech finished doing whatever it was a tech did behind the panel, not a word was spoken between the two men. Ren was pretending to scroll through his phone, while Ranmaru leaned against the studio wall, one foot rested on it's white surface, surely leaving marks with the soles of his boots, his head rested back, eyes closed. Ren couldn't help himself, but to steal peeks of his senior, noting the definition of his crossed forearms, the pale column of his throat, a smooth expanse of skin the redhead felt a craving to lick. It was during one of these sneak peeks, that Ranmaru cracked open his eye. But it wasn't aimed at the ceiling, or the opposite wall, like Ren had hoped. Ranmaru was looking, right at him. He'd been caught all but staring, and his face flooded with heat as he tried to disguise it with his best attempt at a grin. **"Tired, Kurosaki?"** _There was definitely not a wobble in his voice!_

**"Bored shitless."** came his co-stars gruff reply, as he stood up from the wall, rolled his shoulders and huffed his displeasure, raising his voice to capture the tech's attention. **"Can we get this over with already?"** The pair of seated men scrambled into position, as both Ren and Ranmaru slipped their headsets back on. Ren felt something akin to disappointment at the others haste to escape the studio, but he covered well with a chuckle. Meanwhile, only a couple of feet away, Ranmaru chugged from his water bottle, in an attempt to extinguish the instant heat he'd felt invade his chest when he'd caught those sapphire eyes staring at him. 

**"Don't play coy with me, Junichi."** a short pause, filled with a cocky, rumbling chuckle. **"I've seen the way you stare at me."**

**" I-"** a cut off breath, Ren easing a hiss through his teeth, followed by a needy, **"Ah! Don't know what you're talking a-about!"** he swipes his tongue over his teeth, his mouth parchment dry. Another laugh from Ranmaru, this one brighter, even recording it requires him to deliver it through a grin.

**"You flush so pretty... when you lie to me."** There's that word again, pretty, yet this time it's being purred out against the microphone. Beside him, Ren hitches his breath, eases out a dreamy,

**"I'm sorry, Sir."** his drawl drawing out the 'r'. Ranmaru gives his cued deep growl, Ren lets out a breathy laugh. The next line, Ranmaru's been dreading, because just reciting it in his head sends a spark down his spine, causes a faint heat to pool in his groin. 

**"On your knees, boy."** his words little more than a rumble. He pauses, indicated by the script before continuing with a warm toned. **"Good."** From his seat, the technician calls cut, both actors easing back from their microphones. 

**"You sound very convincing, Kurosaki."** Ranmaru is surprised to hear the compliment paid from beside him, where Ren is sipping his water. He's about to open his mouth, to dismiss the redhead, when he's interrupt by a barely sighed, **"I'd get on my knees for you."** When he rounds on Ren, the younger man looks positively mortified, eyes wide and sun-kissed skin far to pale. **" Kurosaki, I-"**

**"Shut you mouth, Jinguji. What the hell's wrong with you? Spouting shit like that?"** He's livid, and not because the words anger him, but because he's already starting to feel his jeans constrict and the redheaded moron isn't helping. 

**" Kurosaki? Is everything alri-?"** It's the voice of the worried tech.

**"I'm calling lunch!"** is the thundered reply, as the silver haired idol shoots his junior another furious glare and snatches up his jacket, storming from the room without another word. Ren's left standing under the confused eyes of both techs, clearly they'd not heard his confession, spoken out loud. 

**"I'll get him."** he rushes out, paying no mind to their stutters as he stumbles out into the hallway. He can see Ranmaru. He's stomping down the hallway, leather jacket clasped in a white knuckled fist, his shoulders hunched and swelling.

**" Kurosaki."** he's ignored and he's striding down the corridor after the pissed off idol. **" Kurosaki!"** Ranmaru comes to an abrupt stop, but he doesn't turn around, just eases his shoulders back.

**"What, Jinguji?"** there's tension in that already deep voice, matching the lines of the muscles in his back. Ren's still walking forward, closing the space between them, stops within a couple of feet.

**"I'm sorry."** gentling his tone, the redhead reaches a hand to rub the back of his neck. **"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."** The man in front of him turns, not completely, just so that Ren is now talking to the joint of his shoulder.

**"You think you have the ability to make me uncomfortable?"** Ren ignores the drop of his stomach at the others sneered reply. He drops his gaze, no longer wanting to meet the death glare he's surely receiving from those mismatch eyes. What he is met with though, it far more shocking, his cheeks heating with a very obvious blush as Ranmaru's side profile reveals a rather distinct bulge in his jeans. 

Ranmaru had not been expecting the redhead to follow him, the desperate techs maybe, considering they were on limited studio time and had only been scheduled the one session. With every step, all he could hear was the sounds of the recording, Jinguji's sultry voice and the all to real confession. _I'd get on my knees for you._ The moron was going to be the death of him. But now here he stands, in the middle of the, conveniently, empty hallway, all but face to face with the source of his current foul mood. Not so much foul, more frustrated, embarrassed, he dare say horny and what is the idiot staring at?! He glances down and to his horror, is gifted a perfect aerial view of his own growing hard on, highlighted by his skinny jeans. _This can't be happening!_ It is. He's standing in the middle of the Acadmeny Studio Department, with his dick at half mast and all in front of his now, not so secret crush! 

Why he didn't just turn and run away, he couldn't tell you, but now Ranmaru finds himself with one hand fisted in the front of Ren's shirt, the other pulling down the door latch to the nearest studio and hauling the now struggling idol inside.

**"Kurosaki, wait!"** Ren's grappling at his hand, voice pitched high in panic as he tries to pry Ranmaru's fingers off, but years of playing the bass have turned his digits into mini vices. Dragging his flustered junior into the empty studio, Ranmaru is quick to slam the door shut, flip the lock over and turn the occupancy beacon on. The studio lights are automatic, illuminating the room when the door opens. He's barely registered that Jinguji is stammering his apologies, when he slams the babbling idol against the locked door. The force obviously hurt some, because the air is knocked from the redhead in a groan, his handsome face creasing with a wince. Ren is flushed from the side of his neck to his cheekbones, lips parted around ragged breaths as he looks back at Ranmaru. His hair is coming loose of his ponytail, stray locks falling to his shoulders. _He's just so damn pretty._

Ren can barely hear anything over the pound of his heart in his ears, every other sense flooded by Ranmaru, the weight of his scowl, the smell of his cologne and styling gel, the accidental pressure of a not so subtle boner against his own thigh. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he catches the way those purple and silver eyes follow the movement, how the others throat flexes around a swallow. The studio is stifling hot, what with the air conditioning sitting dormant, adding to the heat radiating between two bodies that are just far to close. **" Kurosaki."** those eyes keep staring, still on his mouth. **" Kuro-hmph!"**

It must be a day for bad decisions, that would be the only logical explanation for why Ranmaru now has Ren pressed against a door, lips covering the others. Ren doesn't struggle, probably too shocked to at first, but then his hands are abandoning Ranmaru's fist, settling on the older ones chest, fingers curling into the rock concert t-shirt. Their mouths part, each edging back agonizingly slow, like neither really wants too. Their breaths mix between them, heated eyes on heated eyes, neither one releasing the hold he has on the other. It's Ranmaru's turn to wet his lips, and it's Ren's turn to watch him do it. Ranmaru is no longer ashamed of the tent his sporting in his jeans, because he can feel Ren's growing to match, can see the shared desire on the gingers face. Drunk on this new courage, he finds his lips curling at the corners, Ren would see his eyes hood slightly, growing dark as Ranmaru's chest rumbled around his words. **"I've seen the way you stare at me."** The words seem to take a moment to register, before a lusty half smile graces the redheads pretty mouth.

**"I don't know what you're talking about."** Ranmaru chuckles, entertained by the other playing along. Keeping to the script, he continues.

**"Are you lying, Jinguji?"** he tips his head, eyes wanders over the features of Ren's face, drinking in each defined edge, all smeared with crimson. Ren sucks his lower lip between his teeth, worries it before slowly nodding his head.

**"Yeah, yeah I am... _Sir_." **The redhead can't miss the shudder that Ranmaru suffers, unable to suppress it. The ginger raises a brow, his smile growing into a smirk, his lips parting to say something when Ranmaru shuts him up with another kiss. This one swiftly turns heated, Ren dipping his head slightly, spurring Ranmaru on by pulling at his shirt. Ranmaru answers with a growl, pressing his tongue against the seam of Ren's lips until he lets him in. The rocker tastes like faded mint, Ren wonders if his senior puts mint leaves in his waterbottle. 

Considering Ren is in fact a pinch taller than him, Ranmaru can't help but feel towering over the other, as the redhead so sweetly surrenders to his mouth. He reluctantly releases Ren's shirt, settling both hands on either side of his juniors head, caging him in. Ren is pulling on his shirt and Ranmaru can only oblige, pressing against the slimmer man and grinding his clothed erection into the hollow of his hip. Much like Ren, Ranmaru is now flushed pink from cheeks to chest, his lips swollen and delightfully sensitive. It's only when they are both starved for air, do they break away, mouths evenly wet and glistening. Ren's chest rises and falls between his own and the door, but looks nothing but turned on by their current position. Ranmaru catches when blue eyes pointedly dart downwards to the space between their bodies, returning to his own with lust blown pupils. **"My offers still stands, ya know."**

** "Jing-" **

**"Ren."** is the quick correction.

**"Ren."** even the mans short name seems to roll off his tongue slowly, earning a tremor from the redhead. **"You don't have-"**

**"Want to."** The confession is breathy, almost plea like, as Ren drags his hands down Ranmaru's torso, fingertips trailing the defined dips and ridges of his abs, before coming to hook into the waistband of Ranmaru's now painfully tight jeans. **" _Please._ "** Ranmaru involuntarily bucks into Ren's knuckles with a curse, his eyes squeezed shut as his nails threaten to bite crescents into the door.

**"Fuck."**

**"If you want."** His eyes snap open, greeted by Ren's seductive grin, which slowly disappears from view as the redhead sinks to his knees, forcing Ranmaru to take a step back, to rip his hands away from the vulnerable wood. He can't seem to form words, can only stare on dumbly as Ren unfastens the button and fly of his jeans, before reaching a surprisingly soft hand inside to draw out his leaking cock. He's agonizingly hard, the veins of his shaft now swollen ridges, the head near purple. Casting his eyes down, he searches for Ren's face, is met with gleaming sapphire eyes that seem to glow in the shadow cast by Ranmaru's body. 

**"Not like this."** he bites out, earning a confused frown from Ren. **"Want to see that pretty face."** He all but purrs, reaching a hand to trace his fingers down the sharp line of Ren's jaw, earning a tiny, shy smile from the redhead. Stepping away and cradling his cock in his hand, Ranmaru walks over and pulls out the office styled chair from where it's tucked against the panel, easing himself down into it with a groan, his feet and knees casually wide in invitation. Ren is watching him, having not moved, except to turn on his knees to face him. Eyes meet again and for a second, Ranmaru thinks he see's a hint of Ren changing his mind, but it's quickly ushered away when Ren slowly shuffles on his knees towards him. 

Ranmaru looks like a boss, sat lounged in the office chair in all his tense muscled glory, head cocked to the side as those eyes follow Ren's every move. _He knows the one is a contact, but on Ranmaru, that's perfectly okay, it works for him, only him._ Ren is now on his knees between the rockers boots, making no effort to hide the fact his positively _oogling_ the length of his body. A thought comes to mind. **"Shirt off."**

**"Come again?"** Ranmaru questions with a furrow of his brow.

**"Take. Your. Shirt. Off."** he illiterates patiently. **"I want to see you."** Ranmaru still has that questioning look on his face, but releases a long breath from his nose before straightening up and dragging his shirt over his head, dropping it beside the chair, before reclining back. The sight revealed to his eyes has Ren's mouth watering. Hard planes of pale skinned muscle, shadowed with dipping definition, broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. His eye follows the trail of dark silver hair that descends from Ranmaru's navel to the base of his cock. Ranmaru blushes under his attention and scoffs. 

**"Quit staring, idiot."** His words lacking any bite. Ren rolls his eyes and chuckles, placing his hands on top of Ranmaru's thighs, using the support to lean over and press his mouth to the rocker's breastbone, slowly mouthing his way down. But there's a problem, his loose hair falls in his face. He reaches back, searching for his hair-tie, but it's gone, probably somewhere on the floor near the door. Above him, Ranmaru is growing impatient, breathing on a count. He doesn't say anything, just grasps the wrist to Ranmaru's free hand and guides his palm to the back of his head.

**"Hold my hair."** A muscle ticks in Ranmaru's thigh as his fingers gather up the golden tresses of Ren's hair, twisting it together to hold just beneath his crown, a whistle working out from between pale lips. 

**"Oh yeah, that's good."** comes the rumbling praise from above him, the fist in his hair testing it's grip. Ren trembles. Yeah it is. With nothing left in the way, he looks Ranmaru in the eyes as he brings his own palm to his mouth, gathering spit on his tongue before licking a wet strip from heel to fingertip, before wrapping it tight around the base of the rocker's cock. **"Fuck!"** is the shuddered response. 

**"Patience."**

**"I'm fucking tr- oh shit!"** It's Ren's turn to shut Ranmaru up, as he all but swallows his cock down, the head prodding at the back of his throat. He wastes no time, tightening his lips as he draws back, before sucking him in again, setting into a rhythm that has Ranmaru rocking up into his mouth, groaning out his name. _His first name._ Ren answers with his own pleased moan, sending a vibration down the length of Ranmaru shaft, punching a gasp out of his senior, words tumbling out after it. **"Yeah, yeah. Just like that."**

Ren's mouth it hot and welcoming, tightening around him with each retreat, sending Ranmaru's eyes rolling back in his head. His fingers are laced in the ginger's soft hair and he's unknowingly beginning to guide the others head, holding his head down for a little longer each time. It builds steadily, until it's not so much Ren moving of his own free will, but Ranmaru dragging the others mouth up and down his cock, his eyes glued to the seam of Ren's lips. And Ren is just taking it, eyes closed in his focus to suppress his gag reflex as Ranmaru uses his mouth, his ears filled with the animalistic growls of the man above him, the gulping sound forced from his own throat. At some point, Ranmaru just isn't satisfied, the angle is odd and his keeps dragging himself over Ren's molars. With a noise of pure frustration, he pulls Ren off his cock, marveling at the mess that is the gingers face. Tears track from the corner of his eyes, drool has leaked from his lips and dribbled it's way down his chin and one side of his face. "Just look at you." is his husky comment, hauling the panting idol upright to smother him with a kiss. He couldn't give a fuck less if he can taste himself as Ren whines this sexy as hell noise and licks into Ranmaru's mouth. 

** "Kuro-" **

**"My _name_ , Ren. Say it."** his raging lust turning his voice into little more than a gravelly rasp. 

**"Ranmaru. Ranmaru please."** Ren is so far gone, Ranmaru isn't sure he realizes how desperate he looks, hooded eyes, his mouth ruined. **"Fuck me."** And there is it.

**"Trust me, beautiful. I plan too."**

Ren whines his seniors first name for probably the hundredth time, pressing back onto the three digits that the other has wedged inside his hole, fingertips curling to nudge far to close to his prostate. They'd been at it for several minutes now, Ranmaru having hauled him to his feet, only to bend him over the panel and drag his jeans down his thighs, before setting into the task of preparing Ren. The first finger had felt weird, his muscles tense around the foreign sensation until Ranmaru had crooked it just right and nearly sent him crashing back to his knees with a keen. Ranmaru was sure to be thorough, despite his obvious state of desperate arousal, straining cock brushing against Ren's thigh, the way his breath hitched whenever the redhead moaned his name or begged for more, just like he was now.

**"Ranmaru. Please, I'm ready, please."** Ranmaru bathed in the blessing that was Ren's caramel voice cracked and whining.

**"Shh, shh, easy pretty baby. Stay there."** And he's gone, fingers and presence, no longer looming over Ren. Ren groans, working his hips back into air, his neglected cock aching between his legs, dripping precum onto the carpet below. Behind him, he can hear movement, the hiss of leather on leather and Ranmaru's cursing. Then he's back, reassuring Ren through clenched teeth as he rips open the condom proclaimed from his wallet and rolls it down his length. **"You look so good, baby."** The redhead tremors at the petname, something Ranmaru had picked up sometime during the second finger. 

**"Quit staring, idiot."** was the slurred attempt of sass. Ranmaru chuckled, drawing back a hand before clapping it against Ren's ass, earning a gasp and a whine.

**"Such a brat."** But he is moving, stepping up behind the trembling redhead, one hand curling over a hip while the other lines the head of his cock with Ren's winking hole. 

**" Oh- oh-"** is the only sound Ren can produce as Ranmaru begins inching inside, a slight burn despite his patient preparation. Ranmaru's hands are clamped over his hips, hard enough to bruise. _The risk forgotten, Ren is okay with that._

**"Shit! Relax babe, relax for me."** Ranmaru is actively sweating with the effort not to simply plow into his junior, dark spots scattered across the back of Ren's shirt from where it drips off his chin. Beneath him, Ren whines and shifts his feet, bows his spine towards the floor and Ranmaru slides right in, dragging a deep moan from both of them. 

**"Ranmaru..."** Ren groans, trying to adjust his hips to release the overwhelming pressure of Ranmaru filling him up. **"Move."**

**"Patience. Don't want to hurt ya."** Ranmaru reasons, despite wanting to do the complete opposite. Ren growls his frustration and tries pushing himself back onto Ranmaru's cock, but gains only a brief second of friction before the hands on his hips stop him. **"Ren!"** warns the voice behind him. 

**"It's okay, I'm okay. Move, please, just do something."** he begs, his thighs shaking. And boy, does Ranmaru do something, as he draws his hips back and fucks back inside with brutal strength.

**"Is this what you want?"** Draw back, fuck forward. **"Huh?"** Draw back, fuck forward. **"Answer me, Ren!"** Ranmaru growls, his voice suddenly closer, now he's leaned over Ren's back. Careful to keep his hips tipped up, Ren slowly rises from his elbows to his hands, pressing back into Ranmaru's body, his head rested back against a pale shoulder. 

**"Want you, _Sir_."** That drawled word nearly had Ranmaru spilling into the condom, the hair at the side of Ren's head fluttering with his sharp exhale. Ren is no longer asking with his words, but with his body, turning his head to press a kiss to the edge of Ranmaru's jaw, attempting to work his hips backwards. 

**"Such a good boy."** is the filthy reply Ranmaru breathes out, punctuated by pulling out until the head of his cock catches on Ren's entrance, before driving back inside. Ren keens and shakes beneath him, steeling himself against the brutal rhythm Ranmaru sets with his hips, the redheads entire body jerking with each inward thrust. 

Soon the room is filled with nothing but the sounds of colliding bodies, Ranmaru's gutteral growls, Ren's fluctuating moans. Ranmaru has his cheek pressed into the side of Ren's head, panting breaths filling the redhead's ears, betraying how close the rocker is when each breath becomes mixed with a pained moan. **"Ren, Ren, gonna come-"**

**"Yeah- Come on, give it to me Ran."** That's all it takes, a pained roar of a groan bursting from Ranmaru's throat, his thrusts growing sloppy until he shoves as deep as he can and grinds into Ren, pouring himself into the condom before collapsing onto the redhead's sweaty back. Ren holds, _barely_ , the bulk of Ranmaru weighing down on him. He's still achingly hard, a breeze would be enough to set him off, but if he reaches for himself now, they'll both end up on the floor, or he'll be crushed between a heavy body and the panel. 

It takes a moment for Ranmaru to regain his senses, to gather up the jelly that are his muscles and ease himself off Ren, who's trembling from head to toe. **"You didn't come?"** he voices cracks, raspy and sore. Ren shakes his head with a pitiful whine and guilt stabs through Ranmaru's chest. _Fuck, such a dick move!_ He's slow when he pulls back, Ren's back tenses and it's the first sign they went too fast, to hard. When his softening cock falls free, Ren practically whimpers. **"Shit, babe, you okay?"**

**"Yeah."** deep breath in, eases his hips downwards, into a more natural position, groans with the ache. **"Yeah, I'm good."**

**"Good, turn around."** urges Ranmaru, as he steps back, reaches down to guide the condom off his wilting dick and tying the end with fumbling fingertips. Ren clutches to the desk behind him, legs stiff as he turns to face Ranmaru. Tossing the used condom into the trash can under the desk, Ranmaru falls to his knees, spitting like a pro bad boy into his palm before closing his fist around Ren. Ren's head falls back, all air leaving his lungs in relief as Ranmaru eases his slicked hand up and down his length, aided greatly by the thick beads of precum the redhead continues to produce. **"You're so gorgeous, Ren. So beautiful."** is the warmly spoken words from the floor, the softness of rockers tone surprising considering the vocal workout he just had. **"Come on, baby. Come on."** Ren can't find the strength to lift his head from where's it hangs back on his neck, hair pouring down towards the sea of buttons behind him, so he can't see it coming when Ranmaru leans forward and sucks the head of his cock into that wicked mouth. Ren comes with a sob, spilling himself onto Ranmaru's tongue, who gags in surprise, strings of cum pouring down his chin to drip onto his torso. 

**"Enough."** Ren huffs as he twists his hips away from Ranmaru's reach, finally picking his head up to look at the rocker knelling at his feet, his spent cock giving the weakest of twitches at the sight of his seed decorating the chest and stomach he'd waited so long to set his sights on. Their eyes meet, both equally tired but fully satisfied, Ren reaching out for Ranmaru, who rises up on his knees and presses his cheek into the tanned hand. **"Fuck..."**

**"Fuck..."** they breath in unison, breaking into weak chuckles. 

It takes time for them to recover, more so Ren than Ranmaru, who helps the exhausted redhead into the office chair. They're both expecting him to experience more pain than he does, but it's a mild ache, lessened it he rests his weight on one hip. Ranmaru digs around the studio, finds a supply of disinfectant wipes in a cupboard, which he uses to blot at the subtle marks on the carpet, and a boxes of tissues which gives him something to wipe up the cooling cum on his skin, for Ren to clean off the dampness around his mouth. With a grimace, he picks the used condom from the trash, wrapping it in a wade of tissues and buries it in the bottom of the can. Satisfied the crime scene isn't so obvious, they ease their jeans up, Ranmaru shrugs his shirt back on, but not before Ren stands from the chair and steps close, leaning close to inhale deeply at his collarbone and flick his tongue out over the sweat salted skin, looking up through his lashes with a cheshire grin. **"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."** Ranmaru chuckles, shallow and so so easy, reaching a hand to grasp Ren's chin between his forefinger and thumb, bracing the younger idol so that he can lean down to kiss him tenderly, to which Ren responds with a content sigh. When they pull apart, Ranmaru can't help but smile, thumb brushing back and forth across Ren's lower lip.

**"And I didn't know just how badly I wanted to do that."** Reluctantly, and without words, they break away. Ren locates his hair-tie, combs his hair back into an acceptable ponytail with his fingers, Ranmaru slips on his jacket and they check each other over for anything that gives them away. 

The technician is actively pacing the Studio, moments from giving in and calling it quits, when both idols appear through the door. Ren seems more relaxed, Ranmaru is clearly feeling less murderous. _Lunch must have been fantastic._ They each take their positions behind their assigned microphones, pulling their headset over their ears and Ranmaru signals to the technician, who is still stood in the middle of the room, wondering what the hell he's missing.

**"Let's get it done!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
